Fictionista Workshop WitFit Drabbles Part 2
by SassyK
Summary: Continuation of FW WitFit Drabbles, starting with the month of May. Short, raw and unedited mini-stories. Bella and Edward, Rated M, because most of them will be. Each chapter title is the daily prompt. AH/AU/OOC
1. Trade

"Lucy? Sweetheart? What's the matter? Why are you crying? Come here to mama."

Little Lucy ran to her mother, throwing her arms around her and burying her face in her chest. Tiny sobs wracked her body and her tears soaked through Bella's t-shirt.

Bella stroked and soothed her distraught daughter, whispering words of comfort until the little girl's breathing steadied and her body relaxed.

"Now then, baby, do you want to tell me what's made you so sad today?" Bella asked.

Lucy responded by vigorously shaking her head and pressing herself even closer into her mother's bosom.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Bella cajoled. "It might make you feel better."

Humming softly, Bella held her daughter a little tighter and began to rock slowly back and forth, hoping to calm her into a confession.

It worked; a few minutes later, Lucy lifted her head to look up at her mother, gazing into her eyes, working up the courage to reveal her fears.

Bella smiled down at her, patiently waiting for her to bare her soul.

"Mama, please, please don't trade me for Edward!" Lucy finally revealed, the words tumbling out of her mouth in a sudden rush.

"Trade you for Edward?" Bella repeated incredulously. "Lucy, wherever did you get that idea?"

The floodgates had been opened, so Lucy let her thoughts flow freely.

"The other day, when we were at the park, and Edward was getting ready to leave…you hugged him real tight and gave him a big kiss. You told him that you loved him so much and that he was really special to you and that you didn't know what you'd do without him."

"You heard that?" Bella asked. "You have really good ears."

"I know," said Lucy. "Mrs. Cope told me that too when she heard me tell Lauren that I heard her telling Mrs. Stanley that Mr. Banner was an idiot."

Bella grimaced at hearing this, but decided not to press the matter at the moment. Instead, she gathered Lucy in her arms, hugging her with all her might before pulling away to look her daughter in the eyes.

"Lucy," Bella said, cupping her daughter's face in her hands. "I love you. So, so very much. You're the most important person in my life. And you're right, I love Edward, too. But the love I feel for Edward is a bit different from the love I feel for you. A person can love many ways and a person's heart can swell up and hold love for lots of people. So believe me when I say, I'm not going to trade you for Edward. Never."

"Never?" Lucy questioned hesistantly.

"Never, ever," Bella affirmed.

"Promise?" Lucy asked.

"With all my heart, sweetheart," Bella replied, once again cradling her daughter in her arms, trying to assure her with her touch as well as her words, that she was never going to stop loving her.


	2. Style

Buffing out the last bit of wax on the hood, I stepped back to admire my work.

"Nice," Emmett said, whistling approvingly.

"I still can't fucking believe my dad is letting me borrow it," I said, a shit-eaten grin crossing my face.

"You're a lucky bastard indeed. Is Bella the type of chick who is impressed by one hundred thousand dollar cars?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Guess I'll find out tonight," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I didn't think Bella seemed like the kind of girl who would be swayed by fancy cars, but I really liked her and wanted to take her out in style.

Even if we were just going to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie.

"For your sake, I hope she is. I swear, if I pulled up to Rose's house in a ride like this, she'd have her panties off and her legs wrapped around my waist before we reached the passenger-side door," Emmett said with a wink.

As appealing as the image of Bella's legs and lack of panties was, I had no doubt that scenario was not going to be playing itself out tonight.

Maybe that opportunity would present itself around date number five?

"So what are you two crazy kids doing?" Emmett asked.

"Dinner at The Bushwhacker and then a movie."

"Gotta hand it to you, Cullen, you've got class if nothing else. The Bushwhacker? Fancy."

"Emmett, The Bushwhacker is not fancy. It's just a nice restaurant with good seafood."

"Well, it's fancy to me. Remember, you're talking to the guy who took Rose to Cock-a-doodle Doughnuts on our first date."

"True," I chuckled. "You're one-of-a-kind, my man."

"Don't I know it," he said, clapping me on the back. "Hey, good luck tonight, bro. At the very least, I hope you get to squeeze her tits."

"Uh, yeah, thanks Emmett. Later, dude," I said, nodding at Emmett as he took off in his Jeep, giving me a thumbs up.

Carefully pulling the R8 into the garage, I gave it one final inspection before heading into the house to shower.

Washing off the dirt and sweat, I thought about the upcoming evening. My stomach started to get that weird feeling, like when I'm in an airplane that's just made its last turn from the taxiway to the start of the runway and you're sitting still for just a few seconds until the pilot throttles up the engines and off you go.

Frankly, I wasn't sure which I was more nervous about—driving Dad's newest toy, or my date with Bella.

The R8 was a beautiful machine—it would welcome me into its soft leather seats, let me turn on its ignition and take it anywhere I wanted to go.

Bella was also a beautiful machine. But unlike the Audi, I had to earn Bella's respect before she allowed me to sit in her soft seat, turn her on and take her…

Fantastic. Now I'm comparing Bella to an automobile.

Not surprisingly, that dirty little comparison was enough to make me hard and a pre-date wank was definitely in order.

Twenty minutes later, I was showered, dressed and on my way to Bella's house, hoping like hell that she would be more impressed with me than the car I was driving.

Pulling into her driveway, I killed the engine and got out of the car. Walking up to her front door, I felt as if I was taxiing toward take-off.

Reaching up and ringing the doorbell, I imagined myself making that final turn and staring straight down the long runway.

Bella answered the door, looking as hot as ever.

"Hi Edward," she gushed.

Throttling up the engines, I hurtled down the runway at full speed.

"Hi Bella…ready to go?" I asked.

Bella flashed a brilliant smile and answered, "Yes…I've been looking forward to this all week."

And with those words, I left the ground.

**A/N: The Bushwhacker and Cock-a-doodle Doughnuts are actual restaurants in Port Angeles...I googled them... ;-)**


	3. Dance

He stood in the shadows, watching her in silence.

The way she swayed to the music was both elegant and sensual. Her dress flowed gracefully down her body, showing only hints of what lay underneath. He imagined unzipping the garment and watching it fall from her shoulders, sliding down her torso, only to catch on her hips, where he would reach out and help it continue its journey to its final destination, pooling like a silken puddle around her delicate feet.

Many other men were watching her as well. Several tried to engage her, but she shook her head and turned them away, content to dance alone.

The call of her body was becoming too much for him to bear. He felt a sudden and overwhelming need to touch her. He wanted to stroke her hair, bury his face in her neck and smell her, caress her arms and her back. He wanted to pull her close against him, feel her softness and her warmth. He wanted to strip her of her clothing and lay her out beneath him, kissing her and touching her in all her secret places. He wanted to stroke in and out of her slowly, drawing out her desire one thrust at a time, until she cried out in ecstasy.

Stepping out from the shadows, he made his way around the perimeter of the room, his gaze never leaving her. His hands trembled in anticipation of the moment their eyes would meet.

She sensed, rather than saw him approaching. All evening, she had the feeling that someone was watching her in secret. The thrill of dancing for someone unknown was exhilarating, her movements becoming increasingly more erotic. She had no desire to accept any of the other gentlemen's advances—tonight seemed different.

Tonight was reserved for a stranger in the shadows.

Opening her eyes, she finally caught a glimpse of him, walking slowly toward her, seemingly oblivious to anyone but her.

His eyes burned into her soul and she thought she might faint.

No words were exchanged as he stood before her. He reached out to touch her face and she shivered at the contact. Her body fell into his and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Tonight, you will be mine."

His voice and his words sparked a fire in her such as she had never felt before. She knew that she would allow him to do things to her that no man had ever done—and she shook with longing.

Pulling away, he looked into her eyes and saw the lust residing within. He was wound so very tightly and needed release from his dark fantasies.

It was time.

Taking her hand, he led her across the room, into the protection of the shadows and beyond.

The darkness would not betray his secret.

And neither would she.


	4. Go

"Mmm, don't go. Stay with me tonight," he murmured against the hollow of my throat. His fingers traced lightly up and down my arm, occasionally straying to my breast, gently pulling and caressing my nipple. I closed my eyes and sighed; the sensation was exquisite.

His lips made their way up my neck, along my jaw line and back to my ear, before crossing my cheek and settling on my own.

"Please?" he whispered into my mouth, angling his body closer to mine, one hand cradling the back of my head while the other snaked down to my bottom, pulling me flush against him.

How could I resist such a sweet request? He was so damn gorgeous and he smelled delicious and felt so good. Circling my arms around his neck and opening my legs, I hummed in anticipation as he hovered over me. The pleasure I felt when he pushed inside me was like nothing I had ever felt before. We had been fucking for a few months now and it was getting increasingly difficult to leave him on the nights we were together.

It was painful to leave him warm and naked in his bed and return to my husband, cold and unfeeling in ours.

Pushing that thought from my head, I focused on the man above me. Our eyes met and he leaned down and kissed me. Something felt different this time and we clung to each other out of desperation. We made love with a quiet urgency and it wasn't long before we were both crying out in ecstasy.

"Don't go," he repeated, burying his face in my hair.

"I have to," I said.

"Leave him. You don't love him."

"I can't, Edward, I just…can't."

"I'll never stop asking, you know," he said quietly.

"I know," I answered, stroking his cheek before getting out of bed, the empty feeling in the pit of my stomach more pronounced than ever.

Like so many times before, I dressed, kissed him goodbye and left.

Crying the entire drive home, I knew what I had to do.

Three nights later, when Edward asked me to stay, I said yes.

I didn't go.

I stayed—forever.


	5. Magical

**Bella and Edward, since their names aren't mentioned. :-)**

**First line inspired by the song "I'm Just A Man" by INXS.**

"We've loved so long and hard that I'm part of you and you're part of me," he says to me.

I laugh and push away, spinning around in a dizzying circle, falling to the grass when it becomes too much.

He joins me on the ground, lying next to me as we stare up at the puffy clouds. The sun is warm on my face and I close my eyes and relish the feeling.

I feel his body turn toward me and his breath is hot in my ear.

"I can't stop touching you," he whispers as his fingers trail down my nose, past my chin and neck, lingering between my breasts, before coming to rest on my stomach.

His hand feels almost as warm as the sun and makes me feel even hotter on the inside. I open my eyes to look at him and he immediately moves on top of me and kisses me.

He takes hold of my arms and pulls them over my head, entwining his fingers with mine. The weight of his body feels incredible and I want to feel more, so I push against him. He lets out a low groan and pushes right back.

Locking my wrists together with one hand, he moves his free hand down to my thigh and bunches up the fabric of my dress, tugging and pulling until he finds bare skin. His hands feel rough and calloused against the smooth skin of my thigh and I moan at the contrast.

"I want to fuck you," he speaks against my parted lips. "Right now, in this meadow."

The way he says this and the way he looks at me makes my body flush with intense heat. I can't speak, I can only nod my head in consent.

He pulls me up from the ground and tries to yank my dress off, but I stop him. His carnal words have sparked a fire in me and I'm feeling reckless, so I stop him.

"Our clothes stay on," I say.

He looks a bit confused, so I elaborate.

"Because we don't want to risk being caught, and we need to be quick and quiet," I finish, suddenly embarrassed at my brashness.

This is something we've never done before and he smirks at my provocative suggestion. Before I know it, I'm flat on my back and he's inside me.

"Oh god," I sputter out, as he thrusts slowly in and out while whispering wickedly dirty things into my ear.

The cool grass beneath me, the heat of the sun, the weight of his body above me and the scent of honeysuckle surrounding us is a magical combination. He takes my hand and brings it down to touch where we are joined and together we rub and stroke and feel ourselves. He watches me as I come and a few moments later he cries out my name in release.

He falls beside me and it takes us a few minutes to catch our breath. I'm snuggled up next to him and he's stroking my hair and it's just so damn perfect that I want to stay like this for a long, long time. I'm about to tell him so, but he kind of beats me to it.

"I'm part of you and you're part of me," he says quietly, repeating his words from earlier. Except when he says it this time, I don't laugh—I just press my face into his chest and nod in agreement.


	6. Voices

So many fucking voices.

High ones, low ones, some loud and in the forefront, others garbled and lingering in the background, all swirling and screaming inside my head at the same time.

This so-called "gift" of mine was slowly driving me insane.

I couldn't turn them off no matter how hard I tried. I chose to seek solace in the woods north of town, only venturing into the city under the cover of night, when the majority of voices were silenced in sleep.

It was during one of these nocturnal visits that I heard _her._

Not her thoughts, but _her— _her breathing, her humming, the creaking of her rocking chair as she pushed back and forth on the wooden porch above me.

I stopped to listen, but all I heard was external noises. Nothing else…no wishful thinking, no secret desires, no bitching or moaning...not a word.

Until she opened her mouth and began to sing.

Clear, sweet and melodic, the voice of an angel.

I stood in the shadows, gazing up at this faceless girl, becoming drunk off the music escaping from her lips.

For the first time in my new life, I _wanted_ to hear another human's voice in my head. I wanted to replay it over and over, burn it into my memory and let it soothe me for all of eternity.

Her song trailed off and I heard her rising from the chair. Soft footsteps padded across the porch and when she appeared at the edge of the balcony, I thought I'd been granted a reprieve and had been transported to heaven.

Resting her elbows on the railing, she nestled her chin in her hands. Long, dark, wavy hair fell forward like a silken curtain, begging to be caressed. The moonlight illuminated her pale skin, lending it an ethereal glow.

This was not just any girl...she was beauty personified.

She was Juliet and oh, how I wanted to be her Romeo.

Unfortunately, this was one love story that would never be able to play itself out.

Could it?


	7. Cinch

**A/N: Okay, so this is pure 19****th**** century Harlequin-romance-esque fluff. :-)**

"Leave us," Edward barked to the young servant girl. She curtseyed and scurried out the door, leaving him alone with his new bride.

Edward cast an appreciative glance at Isabella. Her skin was smooth and unmarked, her teeth straight and white and her hair shiny and soft. She was quite shy, but a very good match and in the few months he had been courting her, he'd managed to coax several smiles from her pretty mouth.

A mouth which he longed to taste—and would be very soon.

Isabella was standing in the middle of the room, eyes downcast, waiting for him to speak. Walking slowly across the room, he stopped when he was directly in front of her. He knew she would be nervous about the marriage bed and he wanted to do everything possible to try and ease her fears.

"Isabella, look at me," he spoke softly. She lifted her eyes to meet his and he saw the uncertainty in them.

"I will be gentle with you, my love. I want you to enjoy this night as much as I know I will." He reached out to cup her chin with his hand and an endearing blush crept across her face. He couldn't help but drag his finger down her neck, stopping at the edge of her bodice.

"Turn around, love, let me undress you" Edward said gruffly. Isabella complied and Edward swept her hair across her shoulder, allowing him access to the back of her gown. His fingers worked quickly and nimbly at unfastening the buttons until her dress slipped from her shoulders and fell to the floor.

Several petticoats later, the only garments that remained between Edward and his naked bride were a corset and a chemise. Speaking into her ear, he murmured, "Your chambermaid has cinched you in tightly. Allow me to release you from your discomfort." He proceeded to slowly pull and loosen the laces, freeing Isabella from her satin prison.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the corset fell from her upper body. Edward could finally see the curves of her body through her chemise and he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. His hands traveled up and found her breasts, her nipples erect and straining against the thin fabric. Dragging his thumbs across her peaks, he stifled a groan as he heard her suck in a breath and relax her body into his.

Dropping his head onto her shoulder, he kissed and nipped at her neck while his hands continued to massage her breasts. Her breathing was becoming shallow and he held her tighter, wanting to feel as much of her as possible.

To his surprise, Isabella let out a laugh. "My lord," she murmured, "You graciously released me from the confines of my corset, only to cinch me even tighter in your embrace."

The sound of her voice, low and husky, went straight to his groin, hardening him almost to the point of discomfort. He needed to be free of his clothes immediately. He needed to be inside her very, very soon.

But he also needed to exercise restraint, for Isabella was a virgin and he wanted to cause her as little pain as possible.

Edward guided her into his bed and she scooted under the covers, lying on her back with her eyes closed. He shed the rest of his clothing and quickly joined her.

"Open your eyes, Isabella," he commanded quietly. When she did, he tenderly stroked her hair and tugged her chemise over her head. His eyes roved hungrily over her naked body and he moved on top of her, his lust soaring to new heights.

"You are very beautiful," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were soft and wet and she dutifully opened them for him, granting him leave to her mouth. His tongue met hers and mingled, eliciting a soft moan from the back of her throat.

Breaking the kiss, Edward ducked his head and licked down to her breasts. He greedily sucked her nipple into his mouth, becoming impossibly aroused as Isabella arched her back and pushed her hips into his.

Edward lifted his head to look at her. Hooded eyes, parted lips and shallow breathing; she appeared quite wanton at the moment and he smirked in satisfaction. Reaching down between her legs, his fingers discovered very wet flesh—she was ready for him.

"Isabella," he whispered. "I'm going to touch you again. I want to make you feel very, very good. Would you like that?"

"Would it please you, my husband?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Isabella, it would please me very much," he answered before lowering his mouth to hers.


	8. Everywhere

The guy in the lane next to me at the red light has the same kind of motorcycle helmet as you. He's wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and while his face is hidden, he has a similar build to yours. Waiting for the light to change, I stare at his profile and just like that, I can see the stubble on your jaw and the scar on your temple. He glances over and sees me looking. Throttling the engine a few times, he gives me a nod and takes off. The car behind me honks its horn and I drive on.

...

I'm in the cereal aisle at the grocery store and I throw a box of Cap'n Crunch into my cart. I don't really like it, but its sweet smell reminds me of you eating it out of the box in our bed and then laughing when I bitch about the crumbs digging into my back while we're making love.

...

It's Friday night and the subway is particularly crowded. I offer my seat to an elderly woman and she thanks me. Smiling, I stand and when I look across the crowded car, I see a head of messy reddish-brown hair and my breath catches in my throat. But when he turns, it's not you and I spend the rest of the trip home staring at my shoes.

...

Like countless other nights, I wake up from a dream so real that I reach to my right to feel for you, but the only thing I find is a cold pillow. In my dream, you were kissing me, touching me, tasting me, telling me how much you loved me. I grab the pillow and squeeze it tightly, burying my face in it, wishing that it was your body I was holding, your warm chest I was pressing my face into. I cry myself back to sleep, praying for no more dreams, because I miss you so very badly and everything reminds me of you. You're everywhere.

Everywhere but here with me.


	9. Paint

"Whatcha doin'?" Edward asked, slipping his arms around me from behind, his hands resting protectively on my swollen belly.

"Looking at paint swatches. Your mom brought some over this morning," I answered, splaying the samples across the kitchen counter.

"So many colors," Edward remarked. "How typical of my mom to confuse us with every pastel known to mankind."

"She's just trying to be helpful, Edward. This is her first grandchild, after all."

"I know," he said, pulling me back into his chest and planting a kiss on my shoulder. "Our child," he said, caressing my abdomen softly. "Sometimes I still can't believe it. It's really going to happen, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," I said, chuckling. "Which is why we'd better decide on some colors for the nursery."

Several weeks and a few paint cans later, Patrick Alan Cullen's nursery was complete. All we needed now was the little bundle himself.

"The nursery looks fantastic, Edward, you did such a wonderful job," I said as we snuggled in bed that night.

"It was all for you," he murmered into my neck as he settled in behind me. "Well, and for Patrick, too, but I doubt he'll appreciate the fine detail work as much as you."

"Do you remember the last time we painted? It was right after we moved in here. God, did we make a mess," I said, laughing at the memory.

"But we had a hell of a time cleaning up, didn't we?" Edward said suggestively. His fingers trailed up and down my arm before reaching around to fondle my breasts. Gasping, I pushed back into him and he moved his hand down to my thigh, carefully lifting it up, stroking and teasing before gently pushing into me. Our lovemaking was slow and sweet and I relished the moment, knowing that in a few weeks, our world would be changed forever.

Walking into the nursery late one evening, I found Edward sitting in the rocking chair cradling Patrick against his chest, humming softly. It was a sight I would never grow tired of—a sight that stirred me to my soul.

Once Patrick was safely settled in his crib, Edward and I made our way to our bedroom. Suddenly stopping in the middle of the hallway, he turned me toward him and dropped to his knees, throwing his arms around my waist and resting his head on my stomach.

"Edward…sweetheart…what's the matter?" I asked.

When Edward lifted his head to look up at me, his eyes were wet with tears.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" I asked, lack of sleep obviously clouding my ability to reason.

"For Patrick. For _you_," he replied.


	10. Thou shall not

"Just because it says "Thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife", doesn't mean that I don't," Edward says quietly, so low that I must have misunderstood him. The look in his eyes tells me I haven't.

I can't handle the way he is staring at me, like he wants to grab me and kiss me. I can feel my face heat up and the heat travels down my body. Panicking, I mumble something about piles of laundry and turn to leave. But Edward is quick and reaches over the fence to grab my arm.

"Bella, wait...god...I'm so sorry. That was totally inappropriate, but..."

I don't let him finish. I want to hear what he has to say, but I'm afraid of the answer.

"Edward, it's fine," I tell him with a flippant wave of my hand. "Listen, I really have to go, I'll see you later, okay?"

Edward's mouth opens to speak, but I spin around and high-tail it back to my house. Away from his penetrating green eyes, away from his full lips and sensual smile.

As soon as I'm safely ensconced in my kitchen, I pull open the fridge and grab the first alcoholic beverage I find. Bottle of beer, meet Bella-shameless, neighbor-flirting-even though-you-are-married hussy. Tilting the bottle to my lips, we become intimately acquainted...which apparently is what Edward would like as well.

So when Edward arrives at my door thirty minutes later, I've made a decision. I invite him in and fueled by months of flirtation, a detached husband, lack of sex and alcohol, I lean in and whisper into his ear.

"Just because it says "Thou shall not commit adultery", doesn't mean I won't."


	11. Stardust

I was dreaming of him when the telephone rang. One look at the name on the caller ID, and I was instantly awake.

"Oh my god…Edward?"

"Bella…hey. I know it's late, but I…I…fuck, I just wanted to hear your voice."

I should have been furious, but I wasn't. I missed him—missed him to the point of physical pain. To hear his voice was like a cool compress on an angry burn.

And oh, how I'd been burned.

There were so many things I wanted to say to him, to ask him. I was in the process of sorting them out when he spoke again.

"Bella? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. Right here where you left me, in our bed. Well, technically, I guess it's only _my _bed now."

"Fuck, Bella. I'm sorry. Don't hang up. I've been so messed up since I left. I fucked up. I miss you."

He missed me. That bastard. How dare he? All of a sudden, weeks of pain, misery, anger and confusion gushed to the surface.

"Don't, Edward. Don't do this to me. Did you ever once think about the consequences? Ever stop to think how others…especially me…would be affected by your actions?"

"Believe me, I've done nothing _but_ think about what I did. I know I have no right to ask this of you, but is there any way…I mean, do you think maybe, if we talk, if I explain things to you, you might be able to forgive me? Give me…give us…a second chance?"

It's amazing how in the course of a few minutes, one's life can be altered so dramatically. It happened a few months ago when Edward left—it was happening now, in the middle of the night, over a simple phone call.

"Why now, Edward? After two months of, of…nothing, why are you calling me now, in the middle of the night, to tell me this?"

"I saw something tonight and it reminded me of you. Shit, everything reminds me of you, but this was special. I had to tell you. Go to your window and look up."

"My window? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Please, Bella, just do it."

Hauling myself out of bed, I walked over to the window and did as he asked.

What I saw took my breath away.

The sky…

From west to east, a hazy band of light arched across the nighttime sky, as if a higher power had strewn stardust throughout the heavens. It was, of course, the Milky Way Galaxy.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I recalled the only other time I had seen this beautiful sight: the night Edward and I first made love.

A warm summer night in July, in our meadow, on a blanket, with nothing but the stars to illuminate and guide us.

Edward's hushed voice interrupted my memories.

"Do you see it? It's beautiful, isn't it? That's our sky, Bella, _ours_. Do you remember?"

"I remember."

And then it hit me.

"Edward? You're in Chicago…how can you see the Milky Way in the city? You need to be away from city lights…"

My voice trailed to a whisper.

"I'm not in Chicago."

"Not in Chicago? Where are you?"

My heart was pounding.

"Look down, Bella."

I looked down.

And there he was.

Outside my window, just like that starry night in July.

"I love you Bella and I want to come home. Can I please come home?"

Throwing my phone onto the bed, I opened the window, held out my arms and welcomed him home.


	12. Virtue

**A/N: Continuation of April 27th prompt, "One fell swoop".**

"Are you a virgin, Isabella?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to see her blush at the question.

She did not disappoint. I watched in fascination as her pale skin turned a subtle shade of red, starting at her cheeks and spreading down to her chest. She nodded ever so slightly, her countenance a portrait of innocence. I had a sudden and overwhelming urge to reach out and touch her.

My fingers trailed across her collarbone before sliding down to the ties of her blouse. Taking the silken cord between my thumb and forefinger, I pulled, slowly undoing the loosely-tied knot.

"I find your chastity quite appealing, Isabella," I said, continuing to release the laces from their eyelets. Her breathing picked up, causing her chest to rise and fall underneath my hand.

"Pure. Unseen and untouched by man," I said, focusing on unthreading the last lace. Once it was free, the material parted, exposing the tops of her breasts.

"Until now," I whispered. Leaning in, I kissed her above her cleavage. I could feel her pulse hammering in her neck and my hands gripped her shoulders, instinct taking over as I groaned and dragged my teeth across her delicate flesh.

With great effort, I pulled myself away from temptation. Isabella's eyes were shut tight and she was trembling and I did not want her first night with me to be filled with fear. I refastened her laces and when I was finished, I cupped her chin in my hand and tilted her face up. She finally opened her eyes and I winced at the sight of her tears.

"Isabella, your virtue is safe with me. I am not in the habit of bedding women against their will. I feel very protective of you and will keep you safe for as long as you desire. But I must warn you, my lifestyle is harsh and you may find it quite depraved. I will more than likely shock you beyond human decency."


	13. Bridge

**A/N: I'm taking a stab at putting together a short story using the prompts as chapters...and I'm going to attempt to keep each chapter a 100 word drabble. We'll see how far I get. :-)**

No more.

I'd offered my hand too many times, reaching out to span the chasm that had opened between us.

He never took it.

There is nothing worse than being ignored.

It meant I wasn't worthy enough for derision, for anger, or for blame.

It was as if I no longer existed.

And in about five minutes, that would be true.

Stepping over the protective railing of the bridge, I looked down at the water below.

I closed my eyes and pushed off.

Something pulled me back.

Firm hands.

"Miss, I'm sorry, I can't let you do it," he said.


	14. Barrier

**A/N: Continuation of "Bridge".**

Strong arms lifted me over the railing before gently propping me against the protective barrier. When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself staring into his.

Brilliant green eyes, full of concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I just tried to throw myself off this bridge; no, I don't think I'm okay," I answered wryly.

"No, that's not what I meant… I mean… oh shit, I'm sorry, it's just that you're shaking pretty badly right now."

Looking down, I was suddenly aware of my quivering limbs.

I slowly lifted my eyes to his.

"No," I whispered, "I don't think I'm okay."


	15. Tar

**A/N: Continuation of "Bridge".**

My eyes welled up with tears, and without hesitation, he pulled me into his arms.

No words were spoken as he rocked me back and forth, stroking my hair, waiting for my sobs to subside.

Pulling back from his embrace, I stared at him as he brushed away my tears.

This complete stranger has shown me more compassion in a few short minutes than _he_ had offered in months, I thought.

My gaze fixed on a glob of black tar on the road. He said nothing, waiting for me to speak first.

"I'm Bella," I said.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Edward."


	16. Total

**A/N: Continuation of "Bridge". **

"Bella, is there someone I can call for you?"

"No," I answered quietly.

"Family? Friends?" he continued.

I shook my head.

If he was puzzled by my admission, he didn't show it.

What a total loser he must think I am.

Instead of questioning me further, he simply stood and offered me his hand.

"Come on," he said.

Frowning in confusion, I just stared at him. When I didn't answer, he chuckled.

"Come on," he repeated.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get a cup of coffee."

"Coffee?"

Smiling broadly, he replied, "Sure. That's what friends do, isn't it?"


	17. Air

**A/N: Continuation of "Bridge".**

Our hands connected and Edward gently pulled me up.

We stood there for a few moments, face-to-face, hands still clasped tightly. He smiled at me and I suddenly found myself not wanting to let go.

The sun was starting to set and the air was taking on a bit of a chill. Shivering, I reluctantly let go of Edward's hands to rub some warmth onto my bare arms.

"You're cold," he stated. Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around my shoulders before smoothing it down my arms.

"Better?"

"Better," I answered.

"Now, let's go get that coffee," he said.


	18. Jalopy

**A/N: Continuation of "Bridge".**

I didn't know this man at all, yet I still allowed him to lead me to his car—which happened to be one of the most beat-up looking jalopies I had ever seen.

Edward saw me eyeing it warily and he laughed.

"I buy old cars and fix them up. It's a hobby of mine and this is my newest acquisition. What do you think?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Honestly? It doesn't look like it's worth saving," I said.

Smiling, he reached around me to open the passenger-side door.

"I disagree. I find a lot of things are worth saving, Bella."


	19. Blow

**A/N: Starting with July, unless specified otherwise, all future chapters will be a continuation of the prompt, "Bridge". **

I couldn't miss the double meaning behind his words, but chose not to respond. Settling into the passenger seat, I took note of my surroundings.

The black leather upholstery was torn in several spots and shiny from years of wear. The lining from the roof of the car was ripped and sagging; the interior had a lingering odor of cigarette smoke.

It was battered and broken, just like me.

Edward climbed in behind the wheel. Twisting the key in the ignition, the car reluctantly roared to life. Revving the engine, he turned to me and grinned.

"Let's blow this joint."


	20. Supernova Explosion

The drive was spent in a comfortable silence. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something different about Edward. Just by sitting beside him, I felt my stress, my anxiety… my despair… melting away. It was as if his very presence was sucking all the negative and destructive emotions out of my body.

Who was this man?

From the corner of my eye, I could see him turn to look at me every few minutes. Resisting the urge to stare back, I closed my eyes and allowed the calm that he projected to wash over and soothe me.


	21. Fever

"Bella, wake up, we're here."

Edward's voice roused me from my unintended slumber. The passenger door was open and he was crouched down beside me, offering me his hand.

Stepping out of the car, my feet twisted around each other and I fell forward.

Edward was there to save me once again, his strong arms steadying me.

He was so warm—hot, even.

Feverishly hot.

Or maybe he felt that way because of the chilly night air.

Our eyes met and he smiled at me.

"I've got you," he said softly.

I shivered—but I wasn't so sure it was from the cold.


	22. Globe

"Thanks," I mumbled, pulling away, a bit flustered by his closeness. Twisting around, I finally noticed our destination.

It took my breath away.

Illuminated by soft flood lights, sat the most enchanting Cape Cod-style house I'd ever seen.

An arbor welcomed patrons into the front garden. White satin globe lights were strung all over its frame, lending it a celestial glow; an elegantly scripted plaque hung from the top:

A Heavenly Brew.

Edward was standing right next to me; I turned to him, my mouth agape.

"_This_ is a coffee shop?"

Leaning in, he whispered, "Wait until you see inside."


	23. Country

Taking my hand, Edward led me underneath the shimmering arbor and up the gravel path to the front porch. Opening the door, he stood aside and I stepped in.

To say it was charming was an understatement.

Magical, more like.

The main room was adorned with strings of globe lights. Cozy armchairs and stuffed bookshelves invited people to sit and linger. The celestial theme continued with the artwork and various knick-knacks that were scattered about.

I was speechless.

"I've been all around this country… all around the world… and nowhere makes me feel like this place does," Edward said quietly.


	24. Military

"All around the world?" I asked. "Are you in the military or something?"

"No," Edward said, shaking his head. "I just like to travel."

Gesturing toward the right, he said, "Let's see if my favorite spot is available."

We walked into another similarly decorated room. Several tables were placed around the room, some of them occupied by other patrons. Edward led me to an intimate corner table by a window. He pulled out my chair and waited until I was settled before taking a seat across from me.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"It's absolutely… magical," I proclaimed.


	25. Ribbon

Edward smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Now, what would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a vanilla latte," I said, reaching for my purse…only to realize I'd left it at home.

I hadn't planned on ever needing it again.

"My treat, Bella," he said, as if he knew what I was thinking.

Turning, he walked over to the counter to place our order.

My fingers absently toyed with a silver ribbon tied around the top of a bud vase on the table.

What a strange, strange night this was turning out to be.

And that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.


	26. Passion

Gazing out the window, I quickly replayed the last few hours in my head. The enormity of what could have happened suddenly hit me.

I stifled a sob as I saw Edward approaching with our drinks. No need for him to see me cry again.

At least not right now.

Smiling, he set the mugs down on the table and took his seat.

"Here you go. Coffee is their passion here, so I'm sure it'll be delicious," he said.

I picked up the latte and inhaled deeply.

"To new friends," Edward said, raising his mug to mine.

"To new friends," I repeated.


	27. Preserver

Taking a sip, I swirled the hot liquid around in my mouth, not only to let it cool, but also to relish the combination of flavors.

Rolling my eyes in pleasure, I hummed my approval; it really was delicious.

"Told you," Edward said, grinning in satisfaction before taking a swig of his own brew, his eyes locked onto mine from over the top of his mug.

Something about the intensity of his gaze broke me. I reached out and grabbed his hand, clinging onto it as if it were a life preserver, preventing me from drowning in my own heartache.


	28. Shower

**A/N: Yeah, I know, this chapter is more like 200 words, but I didn't update last week, so I went a bit crazy. -)**

Squeezing his hand tightly, I took deep breaths, willing myself not to fall apart in public.

"It's okay to let go, Bella," he said softly, rubbing his thumb soothingly across the top of my hand.

I nodded.

"Listen, I know we've just met, but if you want to talk about it… "

I shook my head.

"I understand," he said. His voice was smooth and calming and the motion of his thumb was so unbelievably…

Pleasurable?

He continued to stroke my hand and I was so lost in the sensation that I hadn't notice that he'd moved beside me.

"Look outside," he said.

Opening my eyes languorously, I followed the direction of his finger, gasping at the sight that I beheld.

"Meteor shower," he whispered, his lips suddenly at my ear. "I think it's a sign."

His breath was warm on my neck and for the first time in a long while, I felt…

Passion.

"A good sign or a bad sign?" I asked, keeping my head perfectly still, wanting to prolong this feeling a little while longer.

"A good sign, Bella, definitely a good sign," Edward said, before lifting my hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles.


	29. Bikini

His lips were only on my skin for a few seconds, but the effect was lingering; their touch left behind a searing heat that traveled from my knuckles to the pit of my stomach.

Flustered, I quickly pulled my hand away, mumbling something about the last meteor shower I'd seen, which involved pina coladas, a deserted beach and a missing bikini.

Edward was clearly amused. He threw his head back and laughed—really laughed.

Which it turn, made me laugh.

Really laugh—for the first time in ages.

It was nice.

It was more than nice.

It was a miracle.


	30. Dusk

We continued to sip our drinks while Edward entertained me with stories from his world travels.

"So there I was, totally naked, surfing at dusk, when a wave wiped me out. When I washed up to shore, I landed smack-dab in front of a group of middle-aged women strolling the beach. It was dead silent for a few moments until finally, one of the ladies looked me up and down and said, "Cowabunga, dude." I was too drunk to even be mortified."

"You probably made their night," I said, shaking with laughter.

_Much like you're making mine. Please don't stop._


	31. Shore

"I'm sure Hawaii's North Shore was happy to see me and my buddies depart," Edward said, leaning back in his seat and swallowing the last of his coffee.

Smiling in agreement, I turned to look out the window. A comfortable silence fell upon us as we soaked up the quiet ambience of the shop.

"Would you like another latte?" Edward asked, pulling me from my trance.

"No, thanks," I replied.

He didn't say a word, just leaned forward on his arms, studying me.

"I think I'm ready," I stated.

"Ready to leave?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Ready to talk."


	32. Wharf

"Let's go then," Edward said, standing and holding out his hand to me.

Instead of exiting through the front door, Edward turned the opposite direction, leading us down a small hallway, past the restrooms and out the back door.

We walked onto a slate-tiled patio, filled with flower pots, gurgling fountains and more tables.

_Unbelievable._

Instead of stopping here to sit, we continued across the patio and onto a softly-lit gravel path. My ears picked up the sound of water and I thought I heard the peal of a ship's bell in the distance.

"Where are we?" I asked, confused, and for the first time since meeting him, a bit apprehensive.

"Phenwick's Wharf," Edward said.

Stopping, he turned toward me, taking both my hands into his and squeezing gently.

"It's the best place in the world to bare your soul."


	33. Tower

"Did you say Phenwick's Wharf?"

He nodded.

_Surely this must be a dream._

When I spoke, my voice sounded distant and far away.

"I used to come here when I was a kid, with my dad. We would watch the fishing boats come in, watch them unload their catches. Some days we would fish off the pier. It was our special time, just the two of us. Then my mom died and we stopped coming."

Edward came up behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder, towering above me in the darkness. Reaching up, I grasped his hand, his warm and wonderful hand, and held on for dear life.

Circling his free arm around my waist, he pulled me back into his chest, resting his chin on top of my head, our hands still tightly connected.

The intimacy of his gesture should have made me uncomfortable, but it didn't.

"Tell me, Bella," he whispered.


	34. Bare

So I told him.

I started at the beginning—the day my mother died— and didn't stop until I reached the bridge.

The memories burned my stomach; I kept choking on my sobs and it just hurt so fucking much.

Edward never let go.

He rocked me back and forth, pressing his cheek into my hair, quietly shushing me as I wept.

Eventually, my crying subsided. Edward released his hold on me, turning me around in his arms until I was facing him. He kissed the top of my head before pressing his forehead against mine.

"My darling, brave girl," he murmured.


	35. Piercing

Such personal, private words to say to someone you barely know. Those are words meant for a lover, not a broken girl you've just met.

Easing back slightly, I lifted my eyes to his, my face heating from the intensity of his piercing gaze. His hands tangled in my hair while mine drifted up and down his back, feeling the shape and hardness of his muscles. Moving in closer, I nuzzled his neck, humming softly because, oh my god, he smelled so fucking good. His breathing picked up and a low groan rumbled in his throat.

My senses went into overdrive.

I wanted to taste him.


	36. Kiss

Pressing my lips against his neck, I could feel the throbbing of his carotid artery. The tip of my tongue sneaked out and lightly grazed his skin.

A thrill of power swept through me as I felt his pulse quicken.

Holding me tighter, he buried his face in my hair, broken phrases tumbling from his lips.

"Bella, please…"

"I never thought…"

"You don't understand…"

"Not allowed…"

His words betrayed his actions, because he was still clinging onto me, still caressing me.

It was then I realized that my loss of control was causing him to struggle as well.


	37. Embrace

"I just… can't," he whispered into my ear.

"I'm so sorry," I said, pulling from his embrace. "I, I don't know what came over me," I stuttered, lowering my head in embarrassment.

"Oh Bella," he said, sighing. "You've just come through a traumatic experience and you're extremely vulnerable. I can understand how my actions might have given you the wrong impression. I'm totally to blame here and it should be me apologizing."

Shaking my head vehemently, I reached for him. Edward flinched slightly at my touch and I quickly withdrew my hand.

Oh god, what the hell have I done?


	38. Honey

**A/N: I've decided to abandon the 100 word challenge. It was fun, and for the most part, I was able to accomplish my goal. From this chapter forward, I'm just going with the flow. Thank you for reading. :-)**

Rejected again.

Failure—nobody will ever want you, shouted the voice inside my head.

The insecurities of my recent past came rushing to the surface; I unleashed them on Edward.

"Now do you see why I wanted to jump off that bridge? Do you get it now?" I screamed.

"Don't do this, Bella," he said quietly.

"Fuck you!" I shouted, shoving him in the chest as hard as I could.

Turning around, I started to run toward the docks, the instinct to flee taking control of my body.

But Edward was fast.

Really fast.

He caught up to me in no time. Grabbing my wrist, he yanked me to a stop, my body crashing into his.

Furious, I pounded my fists into him. "Leave me alone! Why did you even bother stopping me in the first place? Just go away!"

"I'm not going to leave you, Bella. You need to understand that."

"But I _don't_ understand that! You've only just met me, so… "

Shaking his head, he cupped my face between his hands, the look in his eyes silencing my rant.

"Oh, but you're wrong," he whispered.

Leaning in, he kissed me.

It was simple and chaste, but oh my god, his lips…

His lips were soft and warm and sweet like honey.

He set the pace, moving his mouth gently against mine. I wanted more, but as soon as I parted my lips, he stopped.

Easing back slightly, he kissed my top lip, then my bottom one, lingering there for a few seconds before moving on to my chin, my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids, and my forehead.

"Oh Bella," he sighed, his mouth still on my skin. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I've tried to fight it, but when I touched you on the bridge, I just knew…"

His voice trailed off and he cradled my head against his chest. His heart was beating so fast.

We stood like that for a few minutes until I finally pulled away, gazing up into his eyes, silently searching for answers to this sudden admission.

Edward glanced down at me, his face struggling with something I didn't understand.

"I don't know what to do," he confessed, sounding almost child-like.

Now it was my turn to comfort him.


	39. Lick

Truthfully, comforting him should have been the last thing on my mind. If I had a lick of sense, I should be asking him what the hell he meant when he insinuated that he'd met me before.

But then he fell to his knees with a strangled cry, his head dropping into his hands and I was right there with him, holding him, shushing him as he had shushed me earlier in the evening.

With a heavy sigh, he turned to me and smiled weakly.

"Edward?"

"I'm okay. Look, I'm sorry I kissed you, but…"

"I'm not," I said, interrupting.

Staring vacantly at the ground for a few moments, he took a deep breath before continuing.

"There are things about me that you don't know—shouldn't know. I've come dangerously close to revealing them and to do so would be… unwise."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, Bella, I would never cause you physical harm."

"And emotionally?"

He let out a harsh laugh. "That's not my intention, either."

"So enlighten me. You told me this was the perfect place to bare my soul; does that apply to you as well?"

"I wish it did. Dear god, you make me want it to be so," he said fiercely, his eyes blazing with a ferocious intensity.

"So let me get this straight. You save me from jumping off a bridge, offer me your friendship, take me out for coffee and listen while I spill my guts, kiss me, mumble something about 'not being allowed', practically admit you know me when I'm _certain _I've never met you before tonight, then refuse to share your secrets with me?"

By the end of my rant, I was shouting, red in the face and standing with my hands on my hips.

Edward stood, towering over me.

"That's it Bella, fight back— that's all I've ever wanted is for you to stand up for yourself and fight back."

Seeing red, my hand shot out and I slapped him—hard.

Rubbing his cheek, he looked at me with a smug grin. "Impressive."

Still angry, I refused to back down. "Now will you give me some answers?"

"Are you going to hit me again if I don't?"

"I may."

Striding over to me, he brazenly leaned down until our noses were practically touching.

"That's more like it."


	40. Focus

It was difficult to remain focused on my anger with his breath fanning across my face and his lips mere inches from my own. His eyes locked onto mine, befuddling my common sense with their intense scrutiny.

Edward broke the spell he had me under by pulling away, sighing and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Look Bella, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, although I'm not sure I can answer them. But I'm begging you to trust me. Do you think you can?"

"I honestly don't know what to think. It's just my luck that I go from one fucked up relationship to another," I grumbled.

Edward's eyebrows shot up and I immediately tried to backpedal.

"Shit. I didn't mean that you and I are_ in _a relationship. Because we aren't. I mean, we kind of know each other a little bit, so I guess technically we _have _a relationship, but, but… oh fuck it, you know what I mean,"

"No explanations necessary," Edward said, grinning slightly.

We stood silently for a few moments, both of us staring at the ground. Exhaustion suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks and I felt my body begin to sway. Edward caught me before my legs gave way completely.

"Bella, you're ready to drop. You need to sleep," he said.

"I don't want to go back to my apartment," I pouted. "It holds nasty memories."

Nodding, he tightened his grip on me. "I don't want to take you back to your apartment, Bella. I want to bring you to my house. I need to keep an eye on you for a few days."

Now it was my eyebrows that shot up in surprise.

"If that's okay with you, of course," he added warily after seeing my reaction.

I'm not sure whether it was exhaustion or stupidity that made me consider his offer.

When I thought about it, what did I have to lose?

_Uh, how about my life? _

But several hours ago, I'd been more than prepared to throw my life away, so why was I debating myself now?

_Curiosity, perhaps? _

That was certainly true. I wanted to know more about this mysterious man with the heart-stopping looks and the soul-searching eyes who appeared out of nowhere and turned my world upside-down.

I wanted to know his secrets—all of them.

And I really wanted him to kiss me again.

So with nothing to lose and everything to gain, I made my decision.

I held out my hand to Edward. He took it and squeezed tightly, his face filled with uncertainty.

"Alright, Edward, take me home—your home."


	41. Scarborough Fair

Edward and I made our way back to the car. Once inside, the engine was reluctant to cooperate, but after a few cranks, it fired to life and we rumbled off into the night.

He didn't speak much during the drive, occasionally fiddling with the heater and the radio controls. Reception was sketchy at best, so when he found a station that seemed to be holding, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Relaxing back into the seat, I closed my eyes, tapping my foot in time to the mellow music flowing from the speakers. The soft rock station he'd found was quickly lulling me into a state of deep relaxation; my eyes fluttered shut.

The simple plucking of a guitar and the hushed voices of Simon and Garfunkel wrapped around me. I loved "Scarborough Fair", but judging from the grumbling beside me, Edward did not.

"Fuck," he muttered, reaching for the dial and twirling it harshly. "Where the hell are all the stations?"

"I take it you don't like Simon and Garfunkel?"

"Simon and Garfunkel are fine. I just don't care for _that_ song."

"Really? I think it's a beautiful song. The lyrics are so haunting and…"

"Finally!" he exclaimed, interrupting my two cents' worth. "You don't mind classical, do you?"

I regarded him with curiosity before answering.

"Not at all," I said, keeping my voice neutral.

The new station he'd located was cutting in and out, but it didn't seem to bother him.

Turning my head slightly, I took a few moments to study him. Despite the soothing music, Edward's jaw was tense and his hands were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. Once again, he appeared to be lost in some kind of internal struggle.

Something about that particular song set him off. It was a very old ballad, and the lyrics spoke of lost love…

_Yet another secret I'm determined to discover_, I thought as I settled back for the rest of our journey.


	42. Haunted

**EPOV from "Bridge"**

From the very moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was different. Outwardly, she appeared a little shy and quiet, but I sensed a passion lurking inside, tamped down by a man who was undeserving of her. The spark within her was just waiting to ignite, but he didn't care enough to fan it, thereby suffocating her precious flame until it was just a pile of cooling embers.

But I knew better. Cooling embers still hold heat and this little spitfire finally told him where to go. I couldn't help but smile over that confrontation.

Unfortunately, once she was free to burn, she became overwhelmed with self-doubt. It just about killed me to stay away, but I knew my place. She had to figure this one out by herself. I really thought she was going to— until she pulled off onto that bridge.

I stayed in my car, holding my breath, muscles twitching, just waiting and watching. When I couldn't wait anymore, I threw open the door and ran, reaching her just as she pushed off.

Time seemed to stop for a few moments when I finally touched her; I wasn't quite prepared for such a physical jolt. The girl whose face had haunted my dreams for weeks was now in my arms and damn, she felt good.

Not just good, but so…_right._

How the hell am I going to do this?


End file.
